Deceive Me, Rape Me, Kill Me, But Never Lie To Me
by D-DarkAngel
Summary: The Dragon tempts Jack and unable to stand it he falls for it. While he thought that he could handle the situation it turns out to be more than he could chew and when Harry gets suspicious things fall apart.


Chapter One – Deceive, How We Love Your Name.

A loud cracking noise woke me but I didn't open my eyes. My body was aching and I couldn't move my left leg with out sending a jolt of pain through it. I had something around my neck as if I weren't able to hold my head were it was supposed to be. There were too something struggling in my right hand and I held on to it more firmly. I could hear hurried footsteps of someone walking past me and someone having a hurried whispered conversation. A door was opened and voices were heard exploding with questions and soon it were all shut out and silence followed.

I could feel someone getting up beside me putting something down on a table… A table?

I squinted through my eyelids and met Madam Pomfrey's kind face and shut my eyes again. How did I end up here? The last thing I remembered was that I were playing Quidditch and haunting the Snitch together with Harry, no more I didn't recall.

A sharp pain in my leg got me to open my eyes wide and I gave a little pathetic whimper trying to get up but to no avail.

"There, there Mr. Patchiolo. You'll be just fine I promise you," Madam Pomfrey said soothingly. "Now don't try get up, I guess you have a pair of broken rips that I have to mend as well."

I looked at her questions swirming in my head.

"What happened?" I asked a minute after.

"You and Mr. Potter were diving for the Snitch," A drawling voice said on my left and I looked around to see Malfoy lying in the bed next to me. "A Bludger were heading your way and well you did save Potters and your own arse from being smashed by that thing but I guess that it was at a higher price than expected," He pointed over at my leg and neck that Pomfrey was mending. "Why you did it is beyond me Jack."

"So what has happened to me?" I asked looking at Pomfrey. "Well besides my leg and ribs and bruises?"

"Well your collar bone is broken as well, Mr. Patchiolo," She said helping me up so that I could drink a purple-red potion. "Mr. Potter was lucky; he only got a couple of bruises and broke his arm so he should really thank you." She said pointing over at the bed opposite me.

I took the potion and drank it in one gulp (tasted sour) and lay down again. I closed my eyes as she mended my leg. What Malfoy had said made my memory of the Quidditch game come back to me. It was right that Harry and I had chased the Snitch in a neck-breaking speed down towards the ground. Jack himself had seen a Bludger speeding towards them and if they had proceeded they had collided with it. He had then bumped into Harry and they had both lost control of their brooms and had collided with the stands and down to the ground and he had drifted off.

I opened my eyes and saw Pomfrey casting some kind of spell on my neck and removed the collar. She then began chanting a spell and I could feel how the bones slowly got back together in place again. When done, she gave me yet another potion for me to drink.

"This might feel a little strange," She said after having opened my shirt and exposed my chest. I saw out of the corner of my eye how Draco's eyes hungrily swallowed the godly sight in front of him, while I tried my best to ignore. Pomfrey then pointed her wand at a place after having felt if it were broken and a jet of blue-purple shot out and I felt and saw the bone being dragged outwards and put in place. It did feel kind of weird.

"Here you take this on." She said giving me a pyjama and left. It wasn't soft and of the purest silk as the ones I had down in my bedchamber closet, but rough and of cotton.

"You might as well peel that face off and just take it on." Malfoy said having seen the sceptical look on my face.

"Never do I want to go here again." I mumbled irritated getting out of my clothes a bit clumsily and got the pyjama on and lay back down in the bed.

When under the covers I looked at what I had in my hand. The Snitch! I sat bolt up right admired the little thing with its golden wings fluttering helplessly in my hand.

"Did I…" I said breathlessly, more to my self than to any other, my gaze still at the golden ball.

"Yes you did." Pomfrey's said coming towards me with a bottle and a little glass in her hand.

"Well, it's time for you to sleep Mr. Patchiolo," She said pouring the purple liquid into the glass. "Here you go dear."

I reluctantly took the glass not really wanting to drink its contents at all.

"What are you waiting for? Drink it!" Pomfrey said impatiently.

"Bottoms up!" I said toasting with no one in particular. I lowered the glass to my lips and as the liquid floated into my mouth the room began dissolving into blackness and I felt my head fall onto the pillow and the warm soft caresses of sleep overwhelmed me.

"Is he awake?"

"He's waking!"

"Shh! You might wake him!"

"Yeah let him sleep!"

Words whispered, words drowned by other words. None of it made sense. My eyelids didn't quite obey me and were still closed so I lay listening to the voices. As my tired brain slowly woke words were starting making sense and I slowly opened my eyes.

"Hey Jack!"

One shouted from behind the crowd gathered around my bed.

I opened my eyes fully and saw the entire Slytherin Quidditch team standing beaming down on me.

"Hello to you too." I said giving a little tired smile.

"Congratulations on winning the match lad! We really needed that one!"

Cheers and applaud followed those words.

I sat up, with some difficulty, looking over where Harry was laying and met his eyes. I couldn't quite read them so I looked away and up into Kierre's eyes and gave a little tentative smile.

"Shame that Potter didn't get more hurt than he got! Only a single bloody broken arm and a couple of bruises!" A drawl came from behind the mass in front of me. Malfoy.

Heads turned to look at him and listen to him instead and I took the opportunity to look over at Harry. He had lain down again and I couldn't see him. Was he angry with me?

I looked around and saw them having put a banner up on the wall behind me that read "Jack is our King!" and shifted colours. There were cards and presents at the foot of my bed as well and a pile of candy too.

"Like the banner?" Pansy asked having spotted where I were looking.

"Yeah…" I said looking one more time at it. How I hated my self right now for having caught the Snitch ever. Why couldn't that damn thing not just have flown out of my grasp again? No surprise that Harry where like that then.

"Time's up!" The voice of Madam Pomfrey spoke loudly and was followed by moans and ungrateful replies as she got them out of the infirmary.

"And now it's time for you to sleep." Pomfrey said after having returned from her office carrying a little bottle with a purple liquid in it and a small glass.

"But I've only just woken!" I protested angrily.

Madam Pomfrey got over to my bed oblivious of what I had just said.

"Now you drink this and everything will be just fine when you wake up." She said pouring some of the liquid in both glasses.

She went over to me and I took the glass, although a bit reluctantly. Once again I looked over at Harry and yet again I saw what he had seen earlier. The green eyes starring at me with that unreadable expression in them. He didn't look as if he were in the mood for beating the crap out of me but there were something else something that I couldn't quite decipher.

I stared into those green pools as I drank the potion until my view got blurry and I fell into sleep, the green eyes never leaving me.

The Snitch were mere inches from my hand grasping it and me triumphantly heave my arm up high in celebration and hear the roar from the Slytherin stands… Potter got up beside me too reaching out for it frantically; I could see him muttering "_please, please"_ over and over again his eyes never leaving the Snitch determined on catching it before I did… And there, a black dot diving faster and faster towards us… Realising it were a Bludger I grabbed Potter onto me and they both lost control of their brooms and fell… Fell into darkness…

"Wake up! Wake up Jack!"

My breath was hard and my body drenched in sweat. The linen clanged to my body messily and I looked around meeting grey eyes.

"God, that screaming is loud enough to wake up the entire school!" Draco said shaking his beautiful head.

I looked at him for a second more and tried to get out from the trap I'd set my self into which seemed like not yielding to my shaking hands at all.

"Let me help."

Draco got my clumsy hands away and easily took away the linen.

"Better get you a new PJ, this is all wet."

Draco gracefully walked over to a closet and I looked over to where Harry was laying. He still slept. I couldn't have screamed that loud then.

"Here." Draco said handing me a clean PJ.

I took it, hurriedly looking away from Harry hoping that Draco hadn't seen me staring his way.

"Thanks." I said giving a little smile.

"No problem." Draco replied still holding on to the PJ.

"Draco, let go." I said looking at his hand holding on to the fabric.

I looked up and met Draco's eyes that were coming closer and closer by the minute; soon I felt his chest lightly against my own, eyes still locked together. I could see Draco's lips slightly parted a mischievous smile on his lips. A hand gently caressed my chin tracing a line on my bottom lip. My breath started to quicken and I felt that this was so wrong yet so right. Harry was sleeping and well if I never told him of this it wouldn't hurt him would it?

I looked down and put a hand on Draco's chest and felt his heartbeat through the light fabric. His skin warm under the fabric hiding it from view, suddenly I had an urge to rip it off admiring the perfect creamy white skin savouring the taste the smell of it but held back. I looked up into his eyes again and our lips brushed past each other. Feathery soft kisses were placed on my lips and I felt the world spinning. I kissed back and soon our kiss grew steadily more urgent, more frantic. I looked into the grey eyes that were usually devoid of any sign of emotion and warmth, they were now filled with passion, love, longing and desire as the kiss went on. The kiss ended but got replaced by Draco starting to kiss a line down my neck occasionally biting making me grasp for air. Both of our breaths were ragged and I could feel Draco's hardness against my own.

"We… better stop…" I said, breath ragged, not really meaning it and felt Draco close my mouth with a full force kiss. As we kissed Draco pushed me up into the bed and slowly got my sweat-drenched PJ shirt of off me. Draco suddenly broke the kiss, hungrily looking down at me.

"No, not stop." He whispered. "Find somewhere more private." He said tracing a line down my torso and bit down gently on my nipple making me moan.

All I said before getting dragged off of the bed and running after him was a little "But".

We ran down corridors and hall ways and hidden passageways before making a halt in front of an old wooden door. Draco then walked past the door a few times then made a halt in front of the door and opened it. He looked over at me once and I mechanically moved over to him and into the room. It was lit by a dozen candles or so that floated in mid air. In the middle of the room were a large bed and the moon shone in from the windows to the left. The room was all pure white except for the bed-posts which were of pure silver with inlaid diamonds that sparkled in the light from the candles and the moon.

"This, this is beautiful!" I breathed looking at Draco. He had taken his pyjamas top off and now stood as an angel bathed in the light from the candles. His torso, all deliciously creamy white and quite muscular, I had never thought that of him. As he stood there I took the opportunity to take a better look at him, memorise every part every detail of his perfect body before he would throw my self at him and let my hands explore, touch, and deliver pleasure as never before.

"Something you like?" He suddenly asked in my train of thoughts moving closer.

"As a matter of fact, yes there is." I said licking my lips and curving them into a sly smile.

I closed the distance between us, looking deep into those silver eyes, and our lips met.

The days flew by and one not so very special day in Potions where I was paired up with Harry, I felt the stab of regret. I couldn't bring my eyes to rest upon Harry's and my hands were shaking slightly although I tried to hide it. The memory of Malfoy's lips against my own his hands roaming my body forbidden words uttered against skin, against nipple, oh how I regretted it ever to have found place.

I prayed to the lord for him not to notice but of course he did and after lessons ended Harry dragged me firmly into an empty class room.

"What is it with you?" He asked half furious, half concerning.

I dared a look at him but hurriedly looked down again. What was I to say? Just tell the truth? Hell no, he would skin me alive before I had even said it!

"Nothing…" I muttered, shrugging.

"Nothing?" Harry asked willing me to look into his eyes.

I nodded not being able to speak for my throat was suddenly all painfully dry and no word seemed to form in my mouth.

"Hey, you know you can tell me everything, right?" Harry said laying a hand on my shoulder, messaging it gently.

Again I nodded feeling very stupid and awkward. I felt as if the guilt were painted in neon all across my face screaming out for the world to see.

"Please tell me." He pleaded. "You've been acting so weird lately and I don't want to lose you. You are pushing me away."

"Am not!" I shot indignantly making Harry move his hand unintentionally.

"Sorry." I said calmly. "Sorry shouldn't have shouted."

"It's okay." Harry said caressing my chin moving a bit closer.

I could feel the warmth of his body and my own skin screaming for him just to leave me alone for I were not worthy of such pleasures.

I rather felt than saw his lips brushing against my own sending shivers down my spine and I almost whimpered. I had cheated on him and how was I to tell him? It would hurt him twice as much if he found out himself, than if I just told it to him now.

His tongue ran across my lips and they parted slightly as I gave out a sigh. The kiss was slow and gentle and I wrapped my arms around Harry's waist. Harry put a hand behind my neck and deepened the kiss making me moan. He pushed me up a wall that seemed to have come out of no where and started to undress me.

He broke the kiss harshly and looked deeply into my eyes.

"You are so damn beautiful, you know." He said, breath ragged, before he started placing kisses all down my neck. He bit down on my nipple and I gave out a gasp and I could hear him chuckle.

My jeans were getting unusually and highly uncomfortable tight around my cock and it didn't get any better the way Harry worked me. Harry's hands slid behind my back and down to cup my arse and his lips captured mine in yet another fiery kiss, almost bruising.

When he stopped the kiss my head was swimming and my lips were tingling pleasantly from the knowledge of him having just ravished them.

"Too much clothe…" I heard him mutter and felt the tightness disperse from my abdomen and a hand wrapping itself around my hardness while the other hand took of my shirt.

I gave out a cry of pleasure as Harry's hand stroked and delivered the utmost pleasure and soon we both were standing naked kissing, exploring while the world outside were passing by.

Harry pushed me hard up against the wall and our erections brushed past by each other. Harry pinned me up the wall further and I wrapped my arms around his waist. I could feel that I would soon come but pushed it at the back of my head.

Harry turned me around and I felt the cold stone against my chest, his breath hot on my neck breathing out my name. He spread my legs and I could feel his cock playing at my entrance knowing he was driving me mad. I felt a hand on my chest and Harry pinched one of my nipples and I almost yelled out.

"Please!"

"Such a good boy…"

He pushed his cock half way up and I bit my lip and gave out a little whimper as pain and pleasure mixed together and by the second trust everything seemed to be a blur. Harry trust into me hard and swiftly his fingers digging into my flesh.

"God I've missed you so much," Harry panted into my ear.

All I gave in response was another low moan.

His breath was harsh and ragged and I knew that he would soon come. Harry's hand found its way to my erection and started to stroke it faster and faster by the second.

I came screaming out Harry's name and felt Harry empty out seconds after. Our breaths out of place, bodies going limb and we slid to the floor none of us noticing the coldness of the stone.

Harry could feel it. Feel it in the way Jack were acting towards him as if he had something to say but didn't dare tell him. As he looked down on the other boy and met his gaze he could see it in his eyes although he tried his best to hide it, it were ever present in those diamond blue eyes. Now, how could he not come to notice when he had looked into those eyes so many times before, felt how they seemed to drag him swallow him whole.

"You can tell me." Harry whispered kissing his lovers forehead lightly.

He saw his lovers eyes flicker for a faint second and it were gone replaced by doubt and frustration.

"I can't…" Jack's small reply whispered as if saying it aloud it would create a thunderstorm. His voice was so small and he looked so fragile that if Harry were going to ask again he would shatter into a million pieces.

"Please," Harry started and held his lover even tighter. "Please tell me. I can see that something is bothering you and you make a great deal of trying to hide it from me, failing as you do. Please tell me as it is clearly nagging you." Harry said caressing his lovers chin.

"Please, just let me be, I'm fine Harry, just fine." Jack said looking into Harry's eyes.

"If you are sure my love." Harry said placing a final chaste kiss on his lovers' lips starting to get up from the floor.

When dressed Harry took a look at his boyfriend again and there it was the hurt in his eyes.

"You okay?" Harry asked looking concerned at him.

"I'm fine, just fine." Jack said smiling at him.

"Good." Harry said moving closer to the boy and captured his lips.

"I'll see you later." And he left the room not looking back. If he had he would have seen his lover fall to his knees, silent tears running down his cheeks.

Draco had seen Potter emerge from a door with a rather satisfied look plastered onto his face a smile playing on his lips. He hid in the shadows until The Boy Golden had passed by.

Draco waited till Potter was out of eyeshot and went over to the door. He hadn't closed the door and Draco peeked inside and saw Jack sitting on the floor, his back to him. He dared squeezing inside and cleared his throat to get the boys attention.

The boy on the floor gave a start, but didn't turn to face him, instead he pointed his wand at his face muttered a few words and started to get up. He slowly turned and looked Draco straight in the eye.

"Hey…" Jack said silently, giving a little smile.

"You alright?" Draco asked stepping further into the room.

"Yeah, why shouldn't I be?" Jack asked nonplussed.

"Well, I don't know. You just sat there on the floor and I thought that maybe something wasn't right."

"I'm all quite well, thank you."

Draco nodded.

"Well, got to go. See you around Draco." Jack said leaving the room.

"Does he know?" Draco asked as Jack went by him.

"No. No he doesn't know," Jack said. "Well, I better go." He said but Draco grabbed hold of his arm and spun him to face him.

"No you are going no where." Draco said lowering his lips upon the other boys' lips. He felt how he struggled to be let go off but Draco jus held him tighter.

Soon the struggle ended and he felt something liquid and how the kiss seemed to turn salty. He broke the kiss and saw crystal tears running down Jacks beautiful face. Jack looked down trying to shield himself from view failing as it were impossible as Draco held him that close.

"What is it with you?" Draco asked forcing Jack to look in to his eyes.

"We're together." He said silently, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"Yes we are, and I already know that!" Draco almost spat. He was no imbecile.

"No, that is not what I mean," Jack said taking a shuttering breath. "_We_ are together."

Draco realising what he had just been told felt the fury lit with a venomous fire.

"You're what?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Together…" He said in barely an audible whisper.

Draco let go of Jack immediately and took a few steps back.

"Potter's your – your boyfriend?" Draco asked a hint of anger in his voice. Jack just nodded not looking up just adding to Draco's anger.

"Hey you look at me when I'm speaking to you!" Draco spat.

Jack slowly lifted his head and looked into his eyes. His face wore a blank expression but his eyes told everything.

"You damn well should have told!" Draco said closing yet again the distance between them grabbing Jack by the collar, slamming him up against the wall. Jack gave out a cry of pain as his back collided with the wall behind him but Draco didn't bother to feel the less sorry for it.

"You made me believe that you loved me!" Draco shot, his eyes boring menacingly into Jacks.

"I can explain-" Jack whimpered.

"Silence!" Draco shouted. He let go of Jack with one of his hands and drew out his wand. He then pointed it at the door his eyes never leaving Jacks.

"Obfirmo ostium."

The door swung shut and a mechanical click where heard. Draco lowered his wand and put it away, a smirk crawling up his face.

"So, dear Jack," Here he traced a line with his finger up Jacks jaw. "You've been with him all the time?" He asked.

"Yes." Jack whispered.

"I didn't quite catch that, Jack." Draco said in his most honey sweet voice smirking.

"Yes." He said a little louder this time.

"That wasn't that hard now was it?" It was not a question. "Now, I think you need a lecture of not playing with other people's hearts, and in this case mine. You like playing with fire, Jack?" He asked his eyes ablaze.

"Please let me-" Jack pleaded but Draco silenced him, putting a finger to his lips.

"Shush, my dear. You better just hold your tongue if you know what's best for you." Draco cooed and brushed past Jack's lips.

A war was going on inside Jacks head. This was so terribly wrong but he craved it too damn much for his own liking. His eyes fluttered shut savouring the moment and gave out a sigh.

"You like this?" Draco asked teasingly, his lips brushing past Jack's lips with every word he spoke.

"Yes." Jack answered, opening his eyes to meet Draco's.

"Say please."

"What!"

"You heard me."

"Then… Then, please."

"Such a good boy." Draco chuckled closing his lips over Jacks.


End file.
